Armored Police Meldion
is a original character that has the theme of "police of SF". About and Profile (Microsoft Translation) *Before the transformation name: Aoi Yuki *Sex: Woman (Female) *From the world: Human world *World dating: 2000s *Hometown: Tokyo *Physical characteristics (Before the transformation):↓ Tall head and shoulders they work in such brown hair back to three and multiparas distinctive plump body, crochet up so hair is lightly, with peculiarity of wave shape, look bland, seen from the end kind mother. Similar to the function with Meldion visor, if wearing glasses can be special measures for private group communications. *Physical characteristics (After the transformation):↓ Bodysuit with black shock body covering, the further from the White Armor is seated, chest, shoulder, arms and legs, wearing a Leotard-like metallic blue torso remains on many body parts to protect the thin, soft feminine form with metal armor. Helmet cover the whole head white with blue visor, open her mouth only. *Title: A member of the armored police Orchestra *Age: 28 *Height: 170cm 99/64/94 *Weapon: Mel stick (Flowing electric shock baton), Mel Blaster (A special gun converted into a different mode), Martial Arts *Personality: Sense of Justice strongly, motherhood, recently a little touch of frustration *Reason to fight:↓ Part of the secret project was organized to combat of violent crime (World of cyborgs and robots), crime-fighting cyborg *Note:↓ And participate in this project as a support Member, and its leading members of men and love, until marriage, but three years ago he pregnant with their stands will die. She also seriously injured the somehow in a cyborg surgery survival kids safely give birth to. Joint will of my husband and became a cyborg Warrior. And armor is usually of the particles, is stored in the body unit. *Mechanized parts:↓ Limbs and joints that part (armour in the artificial skin do not know), and buried the brain has a special chip, improved cardiopulmonary visual auditory. Even to children's safety, aging. Is the identification of police officers normally working, Meldion is confidential. *Weaknesses:↓ Twins born between husband and children (boys girls, Asahi Yuhi), their children close to the age of children. Have built-in machinery to control the cyborg parts near the spine. About and Profile (Google Translation) *Before the makeover name: Aoi Yuki *Gender: Woman (Female) *Born in the world: World of humans *World age: 2000s *Hometown: Tokyo *Physical features (before transformation):↓ Because by and braid or tie when the work in the hair of brown applied from the shoulder to the back is up is the habit of lightly wave is more of bristles tall. Friendly mom I saw body multiparas distinctive plump and the figure, look from the end If you are unfussy. Close to the features that are attached to the visor of Meldion If you are wearing glasses that can special measures team dedicated communication. *Physical feature (after transformation):↓ Whole body cover and body suit with black of impact resistance, and wearing metal armor of leotard-like metallic blue with a thin soft feminine form to protect the flesh part many remain trunk on top of that, further thereon white armor is mounted, such as the chest and shoulders and arms and legs. Helmets are also only love mouth to have a blue visor covering the whole head in white. *Title: A member of the armored police Orchestra *Age: 28 *Height: 170cm 99/64/94 *Weapon: Mel stick (Baton to shock flows), Mel Blaster (Special pistols which can be changed in various modes), Martial Arts *Personality: Maternal strong sense of justice, recently a little frustration Pounds *Reason to fight:↓ A member of the secret project that was organized in order to counter the atrocious the crime (it is the world that there is a cyborg or a robot), and fighting cyborg and become crime. *Features and commentary:↓ And participated as a support member in the armored police Orchestra Melder project, it is going to get married just before the men and love of the flagship members. But three years ago the man will die Kabai myself pregnant. Herself also assume the severe, survival children to safely give birth somehow in cyborg surgery. And it became a cyborg warrior piecing the will of his master. Armor is stored in the body unit is usually granulated. Ostensibly identity has been working normally in the police, the identity of the Mel Dion confidential. *Mechanization parts:↓ (First glance do not know the artificial skin) portion of joining hands and feet and it, cardiopulmonary visual hearing have also been strengthened have filled a special chip in the brain. Uterus, etc. safely, but also aging. *Weakness:↓ Twins of children who were born between the deceased husband (boy Asahi, girls Yuhi), near the spine that children of age close to their children, the machine that controls the cyborg parts are built. Category:Original Characters Category:Police Category:Cops Category:Females Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Heroines